


Fresh Start

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Drabbles From Hell [5]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Fresh New Hell, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Drugging, Body snatching, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Choking, Dark fic, Drabble, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Gonna be a short but wild ride, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parasites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Writer Crab Hijinks, Yandere Fresh, ah shit here we go again, happy(?) ending, no beta here just an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: Something wasn't right.Sanswasn't acting right.He didn't talk like this. He didn't act like this. He didn'tdresslike this.Something was wrong with him and you didn't know what to do... But he definitely seemed like he was planning something foryou.[Each chapter will have 10 drabbles and each drabble should have about 100 words, though it varies depending on what program it's pasted in ಠ_ಠ]COMPLETED
Relationships: One-sided Fresh Sans/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Series: Drabbles From Hell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590916
Comments: 101
Kudos: 417





	1. The Freshest Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again friends~! Welcome to a brand new hot mess by none other than yours truly~
> 
> As always, be sure you mind the tags, but this fic will also be muuuuch shorter than any of the others so things will be happening hard and fast. I'll be updating the tags each chapter, so take care of yourself, dearies~!
> 
> I should also mention that I actually don't really know much about Fresh, so... I'll be making up stuff as I go along xD
> 
> Please enjoy <3

If there was one thing you knew in life, it was that your soulmate had _habits_. 

Sans had come from a difficult background - all Monsters had, really, but he had seemed to suffer the worst due to his cracked skull. He was intimidating to look at, yet he was the most shy and gentle person you had ever met: you didn't think he could hurt someone if he _tried_.

Though, his injury affected his memory at times, so he found that he functioned best when sticking to a routine.

Which was why it was strange when he broke his pattern.

***

You didn't notice at first, having just got home to prepare dinner for you both to enjoy after a long day. It wasn't unusual for work to keep Sans a bit later than normal so when he didn't show up at his usual time, you just brushed it off and kept at it. 

It _was_ strange for him to not show up an hour after you had finished cooking your meal. The second thing you knew for certain was that your soulmate would _never_ skip a meal and if he was going to be this late, he would text you.

***

You were pacing now, anxiety and worry worming into your gut and heart to leave you feeling queasy.

Papyrus hadn't heard from Sans either.

It wasn't _like him_ to do this. He might forget to message you on occasion, but to not say anything to his own brother? He'd rather lop off his own head than make him worry, which told you that something _had_ to be wrong.

You were in the process of calling the police when the front door finally squeaked open, making you sigh in relief. 

Yet, when you went to the entrance, you could only stare.

***

The skeleton before you was an eyesore straight from the 90's, from his nylon windbreaker to his goofy ass hat and glasses combo. You had to squint just to take in his appearance just avoid having your eyes ooze out their sockets from the bombardment of colors.

It was weird to see him in something other than his usual hoodie and it felt like something... _Unnatural_ was happening.

"Sans, what the hell are you wearing?"

He paused, his glasses flashing "BA-BE" before he spoke in a voice that was decidedly _not Sans'_. "What? You don't like my rad new duds?"

***

Your brief moment of relief turned into gut wrenching worry again as you approached Sans, reaching towards him in concern. His usual grin seemed rounder, twitchier. More... Stilted. Like he couldn't control the movement in his cheekbones.

"Forget the clothes, are you alright? You didn't text or _anything_ ," you scolded, smoothing your hands over his shoulders as you tried to subtly feel him up for injuries.

If he had an episode of memory loss, he could have very well gotten hurt and wouldn't even be aware enough to know it.

He let out a content sigh, "I'm _great_ now, babe."

***

You frowned when he called you "babe" in the strange, not-Sans voice. 

It was out of character for him: _all_ of this was. He didn't dress in nauseatingly bright colors. He didn't say "rad" and he sure as hell _never_ wore hats, knowing they irritated his injury. A million scenarios ran through your mind as you tried to figure out what happened to him that might have caused him to act so... _Weird_.

Sans took your hands, bringing them up to his cheeks so he could nuzzle into your palms.

Something wasn't _right_ and you were getting scared for him.

***

Tugging a hand away, you grabbed the hat and began to pull it off when he suddenly gripped your wrist in a bone-jarring hold. It made you yelp and jump, staring at him with wide eyes as he let out a strained laugh and pulled your hand away.

"nuh-uh, babygirl. the hat stays," he sternly stated. 

_Babygirl_. Another weird thing for him to say and he refused to remove the hat? Was he just pulling an elaborate prank? You definitely weren't amused with it after the amount of worry he put you through, but your annoyance didn't eliminate your concern.

***

Deciding to try to get him comfortable so you could feel out what was going through his head, you went for the most surefire way to get to the bottom of things.

"Are you hungry? I made your favorite," you offered, knowing that Sans couldn't resist _food_.

He kissed the wrist he was holding tightly and shrugged, "Nah. I'm not really feelin' it tonight."

The words felt like ice in your heart.

He _never_ refused food. You had never heard of _any_ Monster refusing food before. This was bad, something was _horribly wrong_ and you _didn't know what to do._

***

"I... What?" You hesitated to really call him out on it in case he was in a fugue state since you couldn't be certain with _how_ he would react to certain things. "Are you... Sure?"

You couldn't see his eyes, but something in his posture made you think he realized that what he had said _bothered_ you. His brows lifted and he cupped your chin between his hands, but it felt _so, so wrong._

"Well, I think I can _stomach_ a few bites."

_There_. A pun: his classic way to soothe your endless worries.

Maybe... you were just being paranoid?

***

Sans barely touched his food.

You watched him pick at it as you slyly texted Papyrus under the table, but he barely choked down a couple bites before patting his stomach and saying it was bedtime. He asked if you would join him, admitting that he had a rough day in that god awful 90's slang before dragging you to the bedroom.

He changed into pajamas and removed the hat - only to replace it with a hideous, teal and purple night cap.

The glasses remained firmly in place as he spooned you from behind.

Your worry only grew in intensity.

  
  



	2. Tongue Tied Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Non-consensual Somnophilia.
> 
> Once again, things will be moving along at a fairly quick pace, so be sure to mind the tags <3

  
  
The feeling of of a tongue tracing your clit woke you from your sleep.

At first, you weren't sure what was happening as you blearily stared at the ceiling, furrowing your brow as the throbbing between your legs intensified. When you finally woke up enough to put two and two together, Sans was thrusting his fingers into your entrance as he moaned against your mound.

Another red flag, since he had _never_ been one to take the initiative during sex. He worried too much about hurting or upsetting you to do... _This_.

" _Babygirl..._ " 

You shoved your palm against his forehead.

***

He whined, clutching your thighs to keep you from pushing him too far away and if you hadn't been concerned about his well-being, you would have kicked him.

"But baaabe, you were so _close_."

His claws were pricking your skin, making you narrow your eyes before trying a phrase that _always_ shut him down.

"You're hurting me, Sans."

Normally, he would have jerked away as if you burned him and apologized for days upon days.

Instead, he gave a sultry purr, rubbing his thumb on your nub, "Lemme kiss it better."

It only confirmed that something was so horribly wrong.

***

Another shove successfully dislodged him from you and you reached for your discarded underwear with a sigh, "Don't do that again."

He pouted. You didn't know your ever-grinning soulmate _could_ pout, but he was directing one at you and it might have actually worked if not for the stupid fucking glasses saying "PU-SS". How they worked was a mystery to you, but you were about ready to slap them off the side of his face.

"Babydoll, I _need_ you," Sans whined, sitting up enough to show off his erection.

His entire body jolted slightly and the glasses briefly flashed " **DO-N'T** ".

***

His playful pout shifted into a strained smile and as quickly as the word appeared, it was replaced by "YO-LO". You were worried _sick_ , watching him crawl off the bed and tuck his erection back into his shorts.

"... Howzabout I make you some breakfast in bed, babe?"

It was much more like Sans to try to offer you food to fix his mistakes, but the action still felt _off_. He was pointedly not looking your way as he pulled on the nylon windbreaker he came home in and you couldn't help but notice he moved woodenly - much like a marionette 

***

The moment he left the room, you called Papyrus.

"He's not right, Paps," you whispered into your phone, staring at the bedroom door in case Sans wandered back in. "He refused to eat. He didn't back off when I said he _hurt_ me! He's _talking_ weird!"

" _THIS IS VERY TROUBLING, FRIEND. I'M SORRY YOU ARE DEALING WITH IT ALONE RIGHT NOW,_ " the skeleton responded grimly. " _I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY, SO PLEASE REMAIN CALM."_

"It's just so fucking _wrong_ -"

The phone was nicked from your grasp and Sans tutted as he waved it at you, "Who're you talkin' to, Babe?"

***

You could hear Papyrus saying your name over and over, asking if everything was alright. It _wasn't_. Not when Sans was looming over you like a predator ready to devour you whole. Not when a primal shiver of fear rolled up your spine as he pressed the phone to the side of his head.

"heya bro," he said in his _normal_ voice. "what's up?"

Your face twisted in shock as he grinned down at you, leaving you with the sudden urge to run far away from him. 

"nah, s'just a bad prank. i didn't mean ta spook her so bad."

  
  


***

Another pause to listen to Papyrus, and then he said, "nah, you don't gotta take off work. i'm makin' her breakfast and i'm gonna... try to make it up to her, ya know?"

You opened your mouth to protest - stopping short when his grin grew sharper as he held a finger up in a shushing motion. A violet mist of magic was beginning to pour out of his right eye, seeping out from beneath the glasses as they read "SH-HH".

A sudden wave of terror had you struggling to find your voice. Was he seriously _threatening_ you right now?

***

Once he was sure you weren't going to say anything, he hummed and splayed his fingers across your cheek as though nothing was wrong.

"thanks, bro. you're the best," he sighed, smiling sweetly at you. "uh-huh. love ya too, paps. bye."

As soon as he hung up, Sans crushed the device and dropped the shards to the ground. You stared, not wanting to believe what he just did and tried to rationalize it all away even as he forcibly pressed his teeth against your lips.

"That wasn't cool, dawg," he murmured in the not-Sans voice. "Snitchin' on me like that."

***

"Sans, _stop it_. You're freaking me out," you demanded with a shaky voice, pushing him away from you. "Just _stop_."

He laughed, the sound nearly a hysterical giggle as he grasped your biceps to hold you in place. "I- I _know_ you don't get it, babygirl. I know! I don't get it either- it's, hah, it's _new_ to me too! But you don't gotta be _scared_ , okay?"

"Sans, I said _stop it_ -"

You tried to yank yourself away, but he just held on tighter.

"No, no, shhh, don't wig out on me. I promise I'm not gonna hurt ya, baby."

***

"I just," Sans snorted and pressed his forehead against your own. "I can't... I don't wanna _share_ : you're _mine_ now, don'tcha know? Finders keepers, babygirl. I found you, so I'm _keeping_ you."

His near delirious babble was only terrifying you more and more. " _Sans_ , what the-"

He peppered kisses on your cheeks, trying to soothe you with affection that felt _fake_ despite his glasses saying "LO-VE". Maybe he wasn't aware of how _creepy_ he was being, maybe it was a newly developed symptom of his injury, maybe he was finally having a mental breakdown - but no matter what, he needed _help_.


	3. ST-OP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? two chapters in one day? weird o3o
> 
> ~~why did i decide to write fresh i can't speak 90's dkfjkf~~

Sans abruptly pulled away from you, laughing brightly as he booped your nose and shot finger guns at you. "You know whatcha need? Your promised nutritionally balanced _breakfast_ , my swaggerlicious gal."

The mood swing was enough to give you whiplash and he turned to leave the room as he hummed what you recognized as a Britney Spears song. You stared after him, watching him move down the hall before sliding off the bed to pick at the pieces of your phone.

It was completely ruined, though you tried to not let it get to you.

Papyrus would be there eventually.

***

He returned as you were cleaning up the mess, carrying a bowl of Fruit Loops - something you didn't even know you _had_ \- and a glass of orange juice.

"I'm sorry for wreckin' your phone, babydoll, but you went and got me feelin’ a gnarly type of way," he said as he placed them down on the dresser. "What ya did wasn't _nice_."

You shot him a withering glare, but he ignored it and tugged you up onto your feet, swiping the phone and bits of glass that you had in your palms.

"Sans, nothing you're doing right now is _nice_."

***

"Pffft!"

He forced you onto the bed, pushing you until your back was against the headboard and brought the bowl to you. The way he presented it to you could only be described as giddy: bouncing from foot to foot before plopping the bowl in your lap.

"Baby, ain't nothin' nicer than breakfast in bed with someone ya love and I added a lil extra _pizazz_ , just for you!"

Normally, you'd be inclined to agree, but eating was the last thing on your mind right now.

It didn't help that he was watching you like he was waiting for something.

***

"Well? Fruity Loops are pretty bomb diggity, babe, so you should **_every last bite_**."

His voice dropped an octave: not quite his normal voice, but still different enough that you were unsettled. It made sense for him to potentially be aggressive about eating it all: wasting food may as well be a sin in your household, but you were suspicious.

Sans stared at you _too_ closely, his glasses reading "EAT-UP", which wasn't alarming on its own, but you had a gut feeling that you shouldn't listen.

Picking up the spoon, you held it up towards his mouth. "Open up, _baby_."

***

He recoiled, holding up his hands to ward it off. "Whooooa no, nah-uh. Nice try, babykins, but I've already got myself some grub! I'm _stuffed_."

You couldn't think of a single moment where Sans had felt full in all the time you had been together. He constantly battled his cravings to the point that some nights you would stay up with him as he sobbed from the pain of eating _too much_.

Still, your instincts were going haywire, so you tried again. "But sharing is caring, sweetie, and the best way to show a Monster you care is with food."

***

Sans laughed, though the sound was forced and lacked the cheer of his normal chuckles, "I know ya care, babygirl, but _you_ should eat-"

His body jerked violently and his glasses glitched, suddenly displaying " **ST-OP** " and " **FO-OD** " toward you in bold, blue letters. The words continued flashing back and forth as his body twitched and convulsed until he shook himself, gasping for air.

You hurried to set the bowl aside, rising up to clutch his shoulders to help steady him. "Sans? What's the matter?"

" _don't eat it_ ," he rasped weakly, grasping at your elbows as he slumped into your arms.

***

He convulsed against you, seeming as though he was fighting with himself before he ripped away from you. You tried to steady him again, afraid that he might hurt himself - but he simply flopped down onto the mattress.

"Sans, oh my god, are you-"

**_CRASH!_ **

You jumped, slowly turning to look at where he had thrown the bowl against the wall and gaped at the milk and cereal that dripped onto the carpet.

Sans, however, clutched at his face as high pitched cackles shook his body.

"Ya just _had_ ta jack it up. Punked me _real_ good, ya stinkin' scrub!"

***

"Jesus, Sans," you gasped, rushing to look him over. "What the **_quack_** -"

You stopped short, holding your throat in surprise, unsure if that sound had actually come out of your mouth. Sans pushed himself up onto his elbows, revealing that the sunglasses that he had been wearing were knocked askew. 

His left socket - normally flooding with a deep crimson color - was oozing a violet sludge that stained the bone around it and you could see his _soul_ floating within his skull.

The color drained from your face, but he just smirked and righted his glasses to hide his eye.

***

"So, change of plans, babe," he began, his voice chipper as he pushed himself up. "I _was_ gonna make this real easy for ya, but since your lil boy toy thinks he's a tough nut, we're gonna have to _crack_ his shell."

You froze, taking a slow step back as he rose onto his feet. "What do you mean...? Sans... Please... You're scaring me."

Sans snickered, walking towards you with his shoulders squared, "Don't worry, baby! Your new soulmate _Fresh_ is gonna take ya on a real radtastic ride and give that old man of yours the show of his _life_."

***

The glasses changed again, reading " **RU-UN** " and causing Sans to misstep as he approached.

You didn't need to be told twice and instantly turned, nearly running into the wall as you sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. He squawked in surprise, barreling after you: forcing you to vault over your couch to put something between the two of you.

" ** _Quack-_** ”

Caught off guard, you didn't have enough time to move away before he lunged and tackled you to the floor.

  
" _Gotcha_ ," he gloated and pinned you beneath him with his hips while gripping your wrists. "You're _mine_!"  
  



	4. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Choking, Non-Consensual Vaginal Fingering.
> 
> Can you believe we're getting close to the end of this? I still have no idea how to actually write Fresh so lmao thanks for sticking with my bullshit so far~

" ** _Quack_** ing get off of me!"

You struggled, thrashing your legs and twisting your torso violently in an attempt to rip away from Sans. He held on to you tightly, locking his legs around your hips and using his weight to keep you flush against the floor.

"Now now, babycakes. That kind of uncool lingo doesn't _fly_ real well with me," he growled, slamming your wrists down inches above your head.

"Sans, you **_quack_** hole-"

"Babe, you'd better stop-"

You snapped, " ** _Quack_ ** you-"

His free hand wrapped itself around your neck, cutting out off your voice and airflow.

" ** _Watch your mouth_**."

***

You writhed, trying to jerk your head away so you could suck in air, but he simply dug his claws into your throat in response. A deep, burning ache was already building in your lungs and strained gurgles erupted from your mouth as he leaned in close with a sneer.

"I'm _tryin'_ to make this easy on ya, but you're being totes unrad," Sans hissed. "You're _both_ bein' stubborn: you just need to go with the flow, baby."

You barely managed to choke out, "B... B-both?"

The question made his expression brighten and he eased up on applying pressure.

***

"Oh, riiiight. You don't _know_ ," he laughed as you greedily sucked in air. "Ya see, I was _gonna_ do this slow - get you _used_ to me first before I made a big reveal, but this stupid _host_ of mine is being difficult."

"W-what?" Your chest heaved as you wheezed out, "I-I don't understand..."

Sans pinched the glasses, raising them up as the words changed to "TA-DA". Four violet tentacles pulled a large, slug like creature out of Sans' eye socket and it blinked down at you with a single red and yellow eye surrounded by serrated teeth.

"It's _me_ , schnookums!"

***

You stared, unsure of how to react: there was a _fucking slug_ in his skull, along with his soul and now he was acting like a psychopath from the 90's. How were you supposed to deal with this? _How_ the hell did this happen?

Sans leaned down and the slug smeared its tentacle across your cheek. "Pretty sicknasty, right? I actually didn't _mean_ to pick your boo as a host: every Parasite knows to avoid hosts that have _soulmates_ , but hey, accidents happen, baby!"

"W-what do you mean?"

It wrapped its limbs around Sans' soul and sighed, "Well, about that..."

***

It laughed, slithering further into Sans' skull and peeking out the other socket. "I was rollin' around, lookin' for some new kicks since the old one was outta juice and I came across your pal here. 'Course, I only noticed it was one of those horror brahs _after_ I took a bite, but whatcha gonna do?"

Cautiously, you tested his grip on your wrists and resisted the urge to frown when he tightened it. _Shit_. "You _bit_ him?"

He snickered, tracing his nasal ridge down your face, "Well, _yeah,_ my dudette. How else am I gonna suck his soul dry?"

***

Host. _Parasite_. Suck his soul dry... 

You slowly started piecing everything together and your eyes began to well up with helpless tears. How were you supposed to fix this? _Could_ it be fixed? Oh _god_ , was he hurting? _Suffering_?

Why didn't you notice sooner? Why didn't you demand Papyrus come _sooner_? Why-

"Oh, baby, don't cry," the _thing_ in Sans' skull shushed you, reaching to wipe away the wet trails on your cheeks with its tentacle. "We're _soulmates_ now."

"No we're _not_ ," you spat, jerking your head to the side to dislodge it. "Get out. Just- _get out of him_!"

***

"No way, José." Sans' hand completely left your throat, traveling down to trace the pattern on your shirt. "Do you know what it's like to not be able to feel anythin'?"

"I-"

"It's pretty _not cool_ , baby, but I didn't know that feeding on this loser's soul would _spark_ somethin'," he sounded excited. _Thrilled_. Like a kid at Christmas. "Just a nibble and I _felt_ something."

The Parasite hugged itself with its tentacles, its eye closing in bliss as it squealed happily. Your gut was churning with disgust for it and growing fear for Sans' well being.

"It's so _addicting_."

***

He looked manic, clutching his head as he shook and chuckled to himself before eyeing you like a piece of meat. You yelped, recoiling as he suddenly grabbed the front of your shirt and tore it away

“I know it’s _his_ soul that’s making me feel this way but… I’m _addicted_.”

You flinched when he drew his violet tongue along your throat and down the valley of your breasts, staring you in the eyes as he pressed a kiss above your rapidly pounding heart.

“I _love_ this feeling. I don’t wanna get rid of it and **_I'm not going to_**.”

***

"S... Stop..." You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and released it with a _pop_! "S-stop it!"

Sans gave the same treatment to the opposite breast and you squinted down to see the Parasite watching your expression with glee. "No can do, _Reader_. This is whatcha came for, _right_?"

You blinked in confusion, trembling as he came back up to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

"You're here for a _bad time_ ," he murmured, sliding a hand underneath your panties. "And let's be real, home skillets... I'm just here to _deliver_."

***

Sans' fingers delved into your folds, making you hiss and once again try to throw him off of you. He took it all in stride, adjusting his hips to pin you more securely against him as he continued fingering you.

"I love ya, babycakes," he groaned and you could see that _Parasite_ shivering in delight. "It hit me like a Mack truck but _oh man_ , I'm diggin' this. Ya may not like me for awhile now, but shucks, we've got nothing but time once we blow this popsicle stand."

" _Stop!_ "

Sans laughed, kissing your lips, "Never gonna happen, _Reader_."

  
  



	5. The Bad Time You Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Rape/Non-Con. 
> 
> Just a couple more to go...
> 
> Condensing everything into this chapter was a bit of a struggle, but I hope it's still enjoyable <3

"Heh, never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down..."

Sans' voice trailed off into a rumbling hum as his fingers traced your slit and he pressed kisses to your neck; all while the Parasite watched your every move. You tried to pull away, to twist your body enough to dislodge him and scramble away, but he remained firmly situated above your body.

"Don't fight it, babykins," he gruffly spoke against your skin and shifted himself to sit on your thighs so he could grind against you without breaking the beat he tapped against your clit. "Just _chillax_ , m'kay?"

***

"Get _off_ me," you snarled, straining to jerk your arms out of his grip.

It made him pause for a moment, pulling his hand from your underwear long enough to separate your wrists to pin at your sides. Misty, violet magic oozed from his sockets and you gasped shrilly when rib bones jutted up out of the ground, caging them in place.

Sans face shifted into a smug smirk and the Parasite's toothy eye twisted into a nasty grin. "Much better, don'tcha think? Now I can do... _This_."

He pinched your nipples, tugging on them harshly to make you yelp.

***

You cringed away as best you could, whimpering as he pulled on them one more time before letting them go and placing his hands on either side of your head. Sans sighed dreamily, opening his mouth to allow a multitude of tongue like tentacles to roll out of his maw - each of them a different florescent color.

Pinching your jaw, he forced your mouth open and you let out a muffled scream as several shoved their way inside. They wriggled energetically, shoving their way down your throat and he moaned lewdly as the rest slathered your cheeks in saliva.

***

The moment he pulled back enough to let you breathe, you sputtered and spat at him, "If you don't stop, I'm going to _scream_."

Sans rose up off you enough to grasp your panties and pull them down - narrowly dodging the kick you aimed at his chest. He caught your ankle when you drew it back to strike again and tutted at you disapprovingly.

"Scream all ya want, babycakes. I _want_ you to," he groaned, shoving your legs apart so he could settle between your thighs. "You'll do that for me, won't ya? Do it for your totes rad soulmate?"

***

You kept shaking your wrist, glaring at the _slug_ as Sans continued to stroke at your folds to get a rise out of you. He frowned, licking his thumb when you were _too dry_ for his tastes and he began to apply more pressure to your nub. 

"Why are y-you doing this? Does this get you off? You _f-freak_ ," you hissed vehemently, earning a snort in response. "L-let Sans _go_ , he d-doesn't deserve this- _Sans can you hear me?_ "

Calling out for Sans seemed to strike a nerve, making him halt all motions as the Parasite glowered down at you.

***

"Fresh." You stared, not comprehending what it was implying until it growled again, " _Fresh_. My name. **_Say it_**."

You let the anger melt away from your face, lifting your brows in disbelief before breaking into a fit of laughter. It made the Parasite blink down at you, startled by your outburst and you had to use your shoulder to wipe away amused tears.

Taking a deep breath, you mockingly said, "Fffffrrrr _eak_."

"That's-"

Raising up as much as you could, you spat in his face and snapped, "I'm _never_ going to say your name, jerk. _Now give me back my Sans_."

***

He was quiet, ignoring the glob of spit that rolled down the side of his face as he seemed to be soaking in your words. You kept your face set in a scowl, though your body was trembling in terror: you were defenseless, so the best you could do was try to buy time or somehow get through to Sans.

_If_ he was still in there... _Please still be in there_.

The Parasite rolled its tentacles in a shrug before slumping on the edge of Sans' eye socket.

"Well, babykins. I'll make ya say it one way or the other."

***

Sans forced your thighs apart further and swiped the spit off his cheek before adding his own to his palm to work it into your entrance. You thrashed, pleading and calling his name in an attempt to make it _stop_ as he lightly tugged on the drawstring of his shorts.

"Ya could've made it easier on yourself, babe," the Parasite cooed.

"Go to _hell_."

He pushed his shorts down and in one harsh thrust, he sheathed himself inside you with a drawn own moan. You bawled, painfully unaroused and _furious_ that this was happening: how could you _let_ it happen?

***

There was a brief second of stillness where he just sat there, whimpering and _enjoying_ himself.

He clutched your thighs, holding you flush with his hips as he made minute jerks that made you wince. Tears bit at the corners of your eyes, but you never stopped twisting your wrist in an attempt to work it free.

Once he adjusted to being inside you, Sans leaned forward and cradled your face so the Parasite could trace your lips with a vile tentacle. Slowly, he began to thrust, though the movements were jerky and awkward.

"You're mine, _Reader_... You're _mine_. **_Mine_**."

***

He continued the mantra for several minutes, gasping in heated pleasure as it rubbed your clit to get your body to react. You kept your teeth bared, glowering up at the Parasite in hopes that you would see a sign of _Sans_ somewhere in there.

"Y-you f-fuh-feel so _good_ ," it stuttered, its slimy body twitching erratically. "Does it feel good for _you_ , babygirl?"

You could feel an orgasm approaching, but you still sneered. " _No_."

Sans chuckled, "Liar."

You clenched your eyes shut when _it_ happened, trying to ignore it when he spilled his release inside of you with a shout.

  
  



	6. 4E-VA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Non-consensual oral sex and violence.
> 
> **O n e m o r e t o g o . . .**

  
  
Sans wheezed above you, his shoulders heaving as the Parasite gazed down at you in bliss: it looked so happy that there were pale violet tears at the corner of its eye-mouth. You felt nothing but shame, disgust and _fury_ when you scowled up at it.

"Oh, babycakes..."

His claws cupped your cheeks, directing your mouth to be level with his eye and the _slug_ pressed its teeth to your lips. You tried to bite it, wanting nothing more than to bite its fucking face off but it pulled away before you could.

"I can't _wait_ to bring you home."

***

You didn't like what he was implying, but there was little you could do with your hands stuck and your body pinned down. Scenarios ran through your mind, each one getting progressively worse until all you could imagine was this freak murdering you and leaving Sans to deal with the aftermath.

He sat back, lifting his hat to wipe the sweat from his brow before carefully settling it back over his cracked skull. "Ya know... He's fightin' me pretty hard. The stuff he's sayin' is mad uncool, brah."

"Make him your **_quack_** , Sans! **_Quack_ ** him up!"

The Parasite twitched furiously.

***

Sans pulled out of you abruptly, making you yelp and cringe at the feeling of his seed gushing out, but hands prying open your mouth made you instantly ignore it. The head of his cock was forced past your lips, but when you tried to clench your teeth shut, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and bashed your head against the ground.

" ** _Shut up_**. I **_warned_ ** you to watch your mouth, babe," he hissed and shoved himself further into your mouth while you were dazed. "You'd better watch your teeth now: you'd only hurt your _Sans_ if you bite."

***

It took you what felt like hours to drag yourself out of your stupor enough to fruitlessly kick your legs. His thrusts were harsh and deep, pounding into your throat and preventing you from getting enough air to even breathe.

"Izzat whatcha wanted, babykins? Didja just want some tough lovin'?"

He carded his hands through your hair and clutched it tightly to keep your head still as he panted and moaned loudly. The longer he kept it up, the more black spots began to form at the edges of your vision and the more you gagged and thrashed below him.

***

"Mmm, babygirl, your mouth is so _hot_." Sans was drooling, his face twisted in euphoric bliss and his body shivered. "You don't even understand what you do to me. I _love_ this."

His thrusts stuttered and suddenly, his fingers clamped your nose shut: completely cutting off your airflow. Your eyes flew open in wild panic and you were afraid that the sick fucker was going to kill you by making you choke on his _dick_.

"C'mon baby," he urged, letting out a drawn out groan as he flooded your mouth with his cum. "Swallow every drop like a good girl."

***

You choked, accidentally trying to breathe and only inhaling it down your throat instead. It was humiliating and he _smiled_ down at you while you were practically drowning on his cum, enjoying your suffering until he finally withdrew from your mouth. 

Greedily, you sucked in air and coughed violently, the burning in your esophagus and lungs leaving you red faced and sobbing. He cupped your cheeks and cooed praise, but he did nothing to ease your suffering.

Then he jolted, staring down at you as his permanent smile twitched into a distraught frown.

The glasses on his hat read " **DYI-NG?** ".

***

Sans' bloated, crimson eye began to flicker back to life, drowning out the vision of the Parasite hiding inside his skull.

"h-honey," he began, clutching your cheeks in an earnest panic. "i-i'm sorry, _fuck_ , i'm so sorry! i-"

His palm shot to his eye socket, rubbing against the bone furiously, but when he lowered his hand, the red glow was gone and the glasses said "UG-GH".

"You're alright, ain'tcha, soulmate? A lil spunk ain't gonna keep you down," the Not-Sans voice taunted, but you could hear frustration in the tone. "But then again, you humans _are_ pretty whack... So _breakable_..."

***

"Welp, that's totes why we should skeddadle outta here as fast as we can: you'll be _much_ safer back at my place." 

He moved back down your body, nipping your skin until he could nestle his skull between your breasts. You were finally managing to regulate your breathing, but it didn't stop the rage from burning inside your chest.

The panic and _fear_ that Sans displayed when he wrestled back his brief control left you heartbroken. He didn't deserve this: _neither_ of you did. Everything about this was so fucked up and you were powerless to do anything about it.

***

You could feel the Parasite tracing a tentacle over the space where your heart was, its actions dreamy and wistful as Sans wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I wanna crack your head open like an egg, ya know." The words made you tense, automatically preparing yourself to _try_ to fight back. It made him laugh, "Naaah, don't be like that, schnookums. I ain't _gonna_ , I just... Really _wanna_."

"You're _sick_ ," you hoarsely snapped. "You're sick, _freak_."

He rose up on his elbows a bit and it didn't seem bothered by your insult in the slightest. "Yeah? What's your point?"

***

"Think about it, baby. If I could get inside your head, we'd be even _closer_! And human souls are _way_ tougher than a Monster's. I bet you'd _never_ run dry, but if ya do, I can just hop out and give you a break!"

Your stomach churned, but you kept silent as you continued to subtly work your hand inside of its restraints.

"I love you, baby! Don'tcha wanna be with your soulmate forever?"

He gave you a thin, deranged smile and the stupid glasses flashed "4E-VA", but you didn't pay it much attention.

Your hand was finally slipping free.

  
  



	7. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Character Death.

"I don't wanna hurt ya, baby." Sans kissed your chest, gazing up at you with that hated Parasite leering from his eye socket. "I just wanna keep you with me all the time. I can hide you away with my Furby collection: you like Furbies, don't you?"

You gave him a dead eyed stare: for a psychopath, the slug sure was a childish idiot.

"No."

It pouted, but you simply watched its moves carefully as it slid into Sans' right socket. "We'll work somethin' out. I've got Beanie Babies too!"

You grunted and waited for the perfect moment.

***

"Can't you tell how excited I am, Reader?" He brushed his fingers against your cheek, wiping away residual tears. "I bet you're excited too. You'd totes malotes _love_ to be locked away in my radtastic basement, waitin' for me to come home and use ya any way I want."

"Oh yes, I can barely contain my excitement," you snarked with a scowl. "Get over yourself, creep. I want nothing to do with you."

The Parasite inhaled, closing its eye in frustration.

_Wrong move, fucker._

You seized your chance, tearing your hand from the restraints to thrust it into Sans' eye.

***

You closed your fingers around it, gagging at the way it wetly squished in your hand, but pushed through your disgust to rip it out of his skull. Sans collapsed on you the second it was removed and it instantly began shrieking, the noise startling you into throwing it as far away from you as possible.

"Sans!? Sans, can you hear me? It's gonna be okay, sweetie," you soothed, hugging his head to your chest protectively as you tried to free your other hand. "I've got you."

The Parasite used its tentacles to right itself, casting you a hateful glare.

***

It started dragging itself towards you, hellbent on getting its host back and it sent you into a panic. You couldn't move your body to sit up thanks to Sans' dead weight and from the angle it was coming at you, you weren't sure if you could reach it with your free hand to stop it from getting inside him again.

"Stay _away_ from us!"

It didn't listen - why would it? - and it made gargled chirping sounds as if it was trying to speak. You felt like a wimp for being scared of something so small and pathetic looking.

***

You tried to shield Sans with your body, using your hips to tilt him away from the slug, hoping and praying that _something_ would make it stop. That _something_ would make the nightmare end.

The Parasite draped its tentacles on your wrist, preparing to climb onto you.

"Don't _touch_ me- _get off_!"

Sans' crimson eye snapped to life and slowly, he pushed off of you as the air vibrated with pure, unadulterated _anger_. He loomed over you both with an unhinged grin, but his stare was fixated on the little troublemaker.

The glasses, still situated on his head, read " **KI-LL** ".

***

You barely had time to blink: one moment, the Parasite was clinging to your arm and the next, Sans had it caged in the palm of his hand. Wordlessly, you watched as he pinched a tentacle in his claws, mindfully dodging the snap of its teeth, and pulled slowly.

Steadily.

Mercilessly.

It was screaming, squealing in pain as Sans carefully ripped the limb off its body and tossed it aside like trash. 

"gonna go out on a _limb_ here and say you don't like it when the tables are turned," he lightly joked, though his tone was dark and furious.

***

The sight horrified you and you were certain that the sounds were going to haunt you for the rest of your life, but you were too _shocked_. Your innocent, shy soulmate was ruthlessly shredding the creature, looking as though he was enjoying every second of it - not that you _blamed_ him.

"getting you out was like _pulling teeth_ ," Sans sneered, grasping one of its many fangs and snapping it in half. "stubborn **_quack_** er-"

His grin hitched higher and you recognized the annoyance in his eye. Usually, it meant he was hungry, but this time...

"why don'tcha **_play dead_**?"

He was _murderous_.

***

**_Squelch._ **

Purple flesh and neon green blood splashed onto the carpet beside you, leaving the room devoid of noise aside from the faint dripping from Sans' palm. He was breathing heavily in an attempt to get a handle on his emotions, but he still managed to briefly get his bearings enough to break the restraint that held you down.

He gave the fistful of goop a final glance before tossing it away, then shifted his attention to scan you over for injuries. Words caught in his throat, but you could _feel_ the waves of relief and anxiety rolling off him.

***

You sat up with a broken sob, wrapping your arms around Sans as tightly as you could. He returned the gesture with equal fervor, letting out a shaky breath as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and whimpered quietly.

"i'm _so_ sorry, _fuck_. i didn't _want to_ -"

You shushed him, knocking the hat off his head so you could rub the back of his skull, murmuring to comfort him through his panic. 

Once he had calmed down, you asked, "Do you reckon your therapist will do a couple's session?"

He huffed a laugh, "i'll text him."

***

The front door slammed open, startling you as Papyrus' voice proclaimed, " _SANS_! I'M HERE TO INVESTIGATE YOUR TOMFOOLERY!"

Sans adjusted himself to shield you, but it was too little too late as he rounded the corner and gave you both a scandalized look.

"OH MY _GOD_. DON'T CANOODLE IN THE LIVING ROOM???"

It was just the thing you needed to break the tension, sending you both into a delirious fit of laughter. Yes, things sucked right now, but you knew you'd pull through as long as you had each other.

After all, the trauma was nothing a Fresh Start couldn't fix.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THE END.**  
> 
> 
> I feel like the ending for this one is a bit rushed, but I really wanted to challenge myself to complete it in as few words/chapters as I possibly could. Hopefully the ending was satisfying in some sense! Though I may be willing to do an epilogue with these two if the fancy strikes me (Or if I notice people are interested in seeing a brief glance as to what happens to these two).
> 
> ~~or perhaps I'll write a "Bad End" where Fresh prevails someday... maybe~~
> 
> Either way, thank you all so much for reading this short little ficlet of mine and thank you for all of the support~!!
> 
> Until next time~


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised epilogue~
> 
> Enjoy their happy ending while it lasts.

  
  
"You know, when I said we should take a vacation, I didn't mean we should _vacate_ the house," you softly joked as you stuffed porcelain plates into a box.

On the other side of the kitchen, Sans was blankly staring into an empty cabinet as his hand itched around the bandanna covering his cracked skull. Your heart sank, knowing it was something he was uncomfortable with, but it made him feel better after having something _inside_ his head.

After a moment, he finally responded with, "i know, but the therapist said some change might do us both some good, honey."

***

"That's true... We do have a lot on our _plate_ right now." To emphasize your joke, you waved the plate you were holding, then laughed awkwardly when he didn't react. "Dishesn't going as well as I thought it would."

That made him blink slowly and look over at you, then snort when the puns finally registered, "aw, _babe_ -"

You both froze and Sans immediately dug his fingers into his empty eye to tug on it harshly. It took you a moment to collect yourself, but you managed to set your work aside to walk over and gently pull it away.

***

" _Eye_ 'm sorry," you told him and shakily laced your fingers together. " _Iris_ we did could go right back to having a spect _ocular_ time like we used to."

Sans' shoulders were heaving and he fought to pull away from you, scrabbling at your wrist with his free hand as the panic set in. The scratches were light enough that you only winced and ignored it in favor of wrapping your other arm around him to hold him close.

"We used to look at the world with rose colored glasses, huh?" You sniffled a bit, holding back tears as he squirmed.

***

"stop."

Sans slithered his hands between the two of you and pushed against your chest, but you locked your arms in place to prevent him from shoving you away. You knew there wasn't much you could do other than wait it out, but it stung to have him fight to get away from you because of what that _thing_ did.

"let go."

"It's okay, Sans. Just breathe, I'm here for you..."

"that's- wh... what if it comes _back_?" You opened your mouth to respond but he cut you off, "what if i can't _stop it_? what if it _kills_ you-"

***

You grabbed his cheeks and lifted his head so he could look you in the eye. "It won't happen."

"but what if-"

"It's dead, Sans. We have the carpet stain to prove it," you lightly joked and motioned to the purple blotch that you had tried numerous times to remove. "We're moving across the country to start over and we're making progress in therapy."

"yeah."

"I know it's hard, but we'll get through this." You kissed the top of his skull. "I _love_ you."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around you in resignation."i love you too, honey."

***

You remained in the embrace for several long moments and relished simply being _together_ before you stepped back and placed your hands on his shoulders. Sans pointedly kept his red, overblown eye trained on the floor and his jaw worked back and forth as though he was trying to prevent himself from speaking.

"Let's take a break for now," you told him and guided his chin up so he would meet your gaze. "You hungry?"

There was a visible shift in his demeanor upon the mention of food and he gave you a somewhat stiff smile. "i'm always hungry, sweetart."

***

You watched Sans carefully for signs of him falling into another bout of self harm as he scrounged around in the fridge. He moved woodenly, as though he was still adjusting to having control of his own body - not that you could fault him for that - and you wracked your brain for a conversation to fill the silence.

"You know, I think we should start a garden at the new place," you tried and he tilted his head at you in interest.

"flowers?"

"We could do vegetables too and supply the fridge from the backyard?"

He made a thoughtful hum.

***

"the new place does have a chunk of land behind it," he murmured and set out the makings of what you guessed would be some form of potato hash. "could try a bit of farming."

"Can't be too hard," you snorted and walked over to help him chop onions. "Dig a hole, dump some seeds in and _tada_!"

Sans cast you an amused look. "it's a bit more complicated than that, i think. would probably have to test the dirt quality and get it treated if it's no good."

You squinted through the onion fueled tears. "You're the boss, handsome."

***

_He must like the idea_ , you thought to yourself as Sans chatted throughout the process of making a meal. Plans and visions of a farm tumbled from his mouth and the more he talked, the more he brightened up. Not even eating could slow him down as he continued to talk energetically with his mouth full of food.

"Well, Farmer Joe, we'd better finish packing so we can get started," you grinned as he shoveled the last of his food in his mouth.

He smiled back at you, looking more like his old self. "best _plow_ through these boxes, huh?"

***

If there was one thing you knew in life, it was that your soulmate had _habits_.

Sure, you knew it would take time for Sans to build new ones as you packed up the last of your belongings into the moving truck, but it was worth it to see the relief in his eye when you left your old home behind. Change was never _easy_ and you both certainly had enough shared trauma that you were guaranteed hiccups along the way, but you were confident that you'd both pull through.

You had each other and that's all that really mattered.


End file.
